Coming clean
by nico229
Summary: My version of hanna's second visit to Ravenswood in the season finale. Just what I would like to happen.
1. Chapter 1

Sitting alone in my car I try to wrap my mind around everything that has been going on in the past few weeks. So many emotions: so much pain, so munch anger, so much despair... I feel like I can't breathe anymore. I stare at your old apartment's door before I sigh and leave it. I am so pathetically desperate I ended up paying the rent so that I don't loose all the memories.

I stare at my desktop with out really seeing my favorite picture of you and me when there was an "us"together... How did it come to this?Why did it come to this? What were you keeping away from me? What are you hiding?

How and why did you go from "I love you" today to "I'm leaving you" tomorrow. Do you really expect me to be okay? What should I do? You have been the one constant in my life no matter how bad things were between my parents, regardless of what was going on with my friends. Where did that sweet boy who would have protected me from the whole world go?

I can't breathe Caleb, I can't sleep, I'm barely alive anymore because you're not here. I curse the moment I asked you to help out another girl. I want to scream, I want to yell, I want to break things because you are there instead of here with me. But most of all I want to get inside my car and come beat some sense into you and to get some answers.

Are you well? Are you okay? You said you wouldn't forget anything and yet it feels like it's been forever since you last spoke to me. Do you miss me?

I stare at our picture taken at the last school dance we went together and my mind is made up. I'm coming there to get some answers. At least then no matter what I'll know for sure as to why you are pushing us both to put our past behind us and to face a future miles away from each other...

Hanna's thoughts kept her busy as she drove her car on that beautiful Saturday morning away from Rosewood to the place she had come to loathe the most in the world, the place where the man she loved more than anything else was currently living, to Ravenswood.

As she reached the small town's entrance she suddenly stopped her car, in a desperate effort to clear up her mind about what she was going to do next.

Had things been normal or only a few weeks earlier she would've probably been on her phone getting ready to surprise her boyfriend as it were she took a deep breath before finally deciding on her next course of action.

A nice cup of coffee on the go and then she would be gone on her way to pay Miranda Collins a visit. Seeing as how Caleb had only given her no real explanation as to why he had to come back here, she figured that the only other person capable of doing it was the woman she resented most of right now.

As such Hanna grabbed her bag and walked in a place called the Apple Grille only to be shocked to see the one person she had hopped to avoid seeing in this town sitting at a near by table surrounded by three other people. Unseen by both her and Caleb her entrance had been noticed by an old aged lady who silently shook her head worriedly.

Hanna's eyes quickly scanned the little place and after asking for a coffee went to sit down at a table to drink it.

While she was painfully aware that her ex-boyfriend was in the same place as her, it seemed her arrival had been unobserved. She turned her head from him as soon as she realized she was getting worked up on who the pretty girl standing next to him only to realize she had come face to face with the one person in the world who had managed to freak her out more than "A", Mrs. Grundwald.

The elderly lady spoke in a kind voice to Hanna

-"You came a long way from home only to hace your heart mended and broken, at the same time. The answers you will get are not the ones you expect, Hanna "

Hanna raised her eyebrow at the old woman, and replied to her in a half hushed voice:

-"Id rather spend my time crying over spilled milk, Mrs. Grundwald, than to spend the rest of my life wondering what I did so wrong to deserve such a fate."

Unbeknownst to Hanna, it was during that moment that Remy one of Caleb's friends observed them talking pointing it out to the rest of the persons sitting at the table. Caleb's face suddenly lost all color, for truly it was both a blessing and a curse to have the one person he wanted to keep away from Ravenswood standing a few feet away from him.

He also noticed the sudden changes in her: tired eyes, lost weight, a pale face, but most importantly the fact that she was looking right back at him without any of her special spark left in her eyes. Truly he was seeing only a shallow remains of the woman he's sworn to protect at all costs.

Hanna silently nodded her head towards him before quickly saying goodbye to . Caleb silently rose from his table and walked to Hanna's. Truly for both of them the raw emotions were devastating.

Hanna's phone suddenly beeped with an incoming message, but for once she choose to ignore both the sender and the message focusing on finishing her cup of coffee as her ex-boyfriend slowly made his way to her in a perfect imitation of a person going to an execution walk.

-"Hanna, what are you doing here?" Caleb's voice seemed to hide so many emotions, pain, shock, fear, but she silently choose to ignore them focusing instead on the task ahead of her: getting Miranda's uncle's address so that she could confront the petite girl about her own break up. "You have to leave", Caleb pleaded with her.

-"I want to talk to Miranda", Hanna rose from chair and grabbed her bag and walked to stand in front of Caleb. She noticed the shocked expressions on the faces of the people standing at Caleb's table, she quickly understood that they probably knew more of what was going on than her, "Yes I am that Hanna, the ex-girlfriend, do you want me to take a picture and send it to you?", she snarled towards the shocked Remy, Luke and Olivia's sudden surprise.

-"Hanna for God sake's stop that", Caleb's hand suddenly reached out to grab her by the wrist, "None of them had anything to do with this". Caleb's touch suddenly sent an electrical shock to both their bodies making them aware that they had not touched each other in weeks. Hanna quickly released herself from Caleb's hand and turned a cold stare at him.

-"I want to talk to Miranda", she spat the name, "and until I talk to her I'm not leaving no matter what you say". She did however notice that the four people staring at her were suddenly uncomfortable. "Let me guess i can't see her and it's complicated" she threw the same words that she heard from Caleb right in his face.

Caleb watched his friends silently letting them know he was planning on telling Hanna the truth about Miranda. They all nodded their heads in approval. Caleb then turned to face his stubborn ex-girlfriend and sighed. "It still is complicated but I'll try to explain everything to you. Come on I'll take you to see Miranda."

Caleb quickly grabbed his coat and silently opened the door for Hanna to walk outside. He then grabbed her bag and took it to her car, Hanna silently walking behind him, wondering what exactly she had gotten herself right then. She wordlessly handed Caleb the keys to her car and went inside to sit on the passenger seat.

No sooner had Caleb got on the driver seat and reached out for the seat belt that their hands slightly connected. He quickly withdrew his hand remembering how often they had been in similar positions in bot his car and hers. He silently took in her scent noticing just how much he had missed those small details about her.

He silently prayed to be able to convince Hanna to leave town once he found out what was really going with his life, and also the reasons behind their break up. As he silently parked the car in front of his house, he got out and went to unlock the door. No sooner that they were in the room that he let her bag fell on the bed, that he felt Hanna turn her angry eyes at him.

-"No I'm not sleeping with her and no I've never ever cheated on you with her", Caleb felt slightly exasperated of the possible lack of trust in him. "I just have no idea of how to explain to you everything that has happened in the past few weeks". He silently invited her to have a seat.

-"I'll start with the beginning but I need you to hear me out without interrupting me. Don't worry you can yell at me all you like as soon as I finish. I'm afraid that even if you came here to see Miranda that's not possible anymore." He paused for a moment before quickly adding "Miranda's dead", he then continued with his voice breaking, "and things get even better."

-"Miranda's dead? How? Why? What happened?More importantly if she's dead why are you still here?" Hanna's head suddenly exploded with thousands of questions, followed by remorse and guilt for having bad thoughts about Miranda, and most of all followed by relief that Caleb had been true to her no matter what.

-" I'll start with the beginning. Do you remember when we left that crypt that Miranda found a grave with her picture on it?" Caleb saw an instant recollection appear on Hanna's face. "After you guys left the party that night Miranda went to wait for her uncle to come home. But before we reached the house we found out another similar tomb... It had my name and picture on it."

Hanna felt her air slowly being sucked out of her as her headache increased. And while she desperately wanted to hear some one call out of no where "hey you are being punk'd" she knew with out a doubt that Caleb wasn't lying to her. She stared at Caleb for the first time in what seemed to be years and noticed that he had lost a lot f sleep and weight since he was in Ravenswood. But she also knew with out a doubt that he was telling her the truth.

-" We then met Miranda's uncle, who wanted nothing more than to kick us out of here that very moment we met. He's a real piece of figure. Finally he agreed to let us stay here in the manor to rest... And all hell broke loose afterwards." Caleb watched as Hanna slowly made her way inside his room taking in what he had to say.

-"I imagine you wanted to know what was going on and so you decided to investigate" Caleb smiled at her accurate guess. "But still that doesn't explain much of what's going on. Who were those people back in the town? What do they know about me? Caleb, what's going on?"

-"There's a curse on this town's people...For each war the soldiers come home without a scratch but the price is the life of 5 teens that die." Caleb decided that the blunt truth was probably the best option. "Miranda, myself, and the other three persons you saw at the Apple Grille today Luke, his twin Olivia and his girlfriend Remy. We're the ones that were supposed to die, because Remy's mom came back home after nearly being killed in an ambush weeks ago."

Hanna felt herself reaching an hysterical break down, she knew with out a doubt that Caleb was telling her the truth. And just like that she felt herself exploding in anger when he continued "a week after Remy's mom came home we were involved in a car accident. Our car flew off a bridge into water, Miranda died on the way to the hospital."

-"A car accident? You were involved in a freaking car accident and you forgot to tell me?" Her fist suddenly connected with Caleb's arm. "What else aren't you telling me". Caleb grabbed her as he felt her reach a breaking point and crushed her in a hug, meant to comfort both of them. He held her as he felt her crying.

- "I couldn't tell you anything. You have to believe me, I never meant to keep any of this away from you but telling you means you get exposed to a whole world full of supernatural problems. Miranda... Isn't completely gone, Hanna and that's why I'm here. I'm trying to help her move forward."

-"This town signed a pact 100 years ago, and because of that pact no teen that died in those accident can move forward in the afterlife." He suddenly felt Hanna go very stiff against him."And worse of it is the fact that all those who knew about it seem to be dying mysterious deaths. And I'm not willing to let you become a possible target for whoever is responsable for this situation.

Hanna suddenly let go of him and after furiously brushing her hair out of her eyes she turned a cold stare at him. "It's complicated but you can't stay here, Hanna, I won't let you be exposed to this type of danger because of me." He slowly pleaded his case al tough he already knew he was fighting a loosing battle.

At that precise moment Miranda who had been informed by Remy of Hanna's arrival suddenly appeared in the room very agitated taking in the scene before her. But before she could open her mouth Hanna gave a whispered "Miranda?", looking directly at her. Hanna had noticed how Miranda had shown up in the room and for once was left speechless. She went and sat near Caleb's window taking in the scenery outside.

-"You know I came here today ready to get into a fight with Miranda because of you. I had assumed that when you broke out with me it was because you had fallen for her. Here I was ready to rip her a new one and all I get in exchange is the strangest story of how my boyfriend is trying to save me from everything supernatural."

_'Well if you must know I did threw a couple of books of the library when he told me how exactly he broke out with you... Ghost or not I do care about my reputation" Hanna suddenly smiled at her, simply picturing the scene in her mind.

Caleb watched Hanna with an unsteady feeling in his eye, as fleeting as it had been she had managed to pass all his wall once more. A sudden memory making it's way to the back of his mind. "I stand by what I said outside Veronica Hastings' office, Hanna"

-"Then you better find a way to solve all this mess because otherwise I'll be moving here... And I'm not so sure they have my favorite clothing brands here."

Caleb's mouth suddenly changed into a fleeting smirk as Miranda watched in awe how for the first time since she had both Caleb and Hanna they were deliberately flirting with each other..." I'll take that as my cue to leaving" she whispered as she disappeared.

-"Now what?" Caleb's was definitely working over time trying to guess what exactly Hanna would do next. "Where do we go from here?" Hanna smiled as got up from the window and went directly at him.

-"Now I go find my boyfriend and hopefully I'll convince him to cuddle up like Teddy Bears."

-"Han..."

-"I told you before dating me is the worst thing that could've happened to you. And no I'm not letting you break up with me over this. I understand what you're trying to do here Caleb, but I'm not going to let you go through this situation alone, because you never let me be alone when I most needed you. I'll do my best to stay out of your hair but I'm not letting this be the end for us, and I'm not asking for your permission."Hanna slowly touched his face before reaching ou to put a soft kiss on Caleb's lips.

Which wasn't probably the smart thing to do because suddenly it seemed as if one moment they were standing in front of each other and the next they were entangled on his bed with clothes flying across the room while the two lovers finally reconnected with each other...


	2. Chapter 2

Hanna woke up slowly to Caleb's soft caresses on her bare back. She kept her eyes closed for a while before opening them and finding him staring at her as if he wanted to keep that image of her forever in his mind. She slowly lifted her head from his arm and settled down on a pillow to watch him as well.

Just then her phone vibrated and she softly sighed, "I should probably answer it. But I don't want to return to reality just yet." Caleb leaned down to gently press a kiss on her forehead. "Go ahead answer it, I'll go take a shower." He then unashamedly rose from the bed to cross the room to one of his drawers. He removed one of his shirts and handed it to Hanna. "We'll talk some more after it."

Hanna took the shirt and put it on herself and then picked up her phone. She had a few missed calls from the girls, one call from her mom and one from Travis. She silently bit her lip and then proceeded to call him.

-"Hey Travis, it's Hanna, I'm sorry that I haven't returned your calls lately, however I got back together with Caleb and I know now that kissing you was a mistake. I'll always be thankful for your helping my mom but I think it's best to keep my distance from you for now."

She slowly raised from Caleb's bed and went to make some coffee for them. She then proceeded to call her mom and to let her know she was staying over in Ravenswood that night. No sooner she finished making the coffee and talking to her mom that she heard a knock at Caleb's front door. She went to open it only to come across Luke, Remy and Olivia.

Luke softly got red in the cheeks as all the girls grew red from the embarrassing situation. Hanna let the in and went to tell Caleb that they had guests. She seemed unaware of the fact that she was dressed only in a pair of shorts and Caleb's shirt. "Caleb's in the shower getting dressed, but he'll be out in a minute" Hanna watched the curiously as they all seemed to be waiting for her to grow a second head soon.

-"I also wanted to apologize for my earlier behaviour, I usually don't snap at people but I have been rude to those who deserve it before. However that's really no excuse for mu behaviour so I'll start over with the beginning. Hy I'm Hanna Marin, Caleb's girlfriend, pleasure to meet you."

She then looked at Caleb who had just walked in the room and heard the "girlfriend" part only to stop and stare back at her with an undecipherable expression on his face. He however made no comment and just went to sit by next to her on the bed holding her in his arms.

-"Well now that I take a look at you I think we met before at the graveyard party a few weeks ago, you helped my cousin Leah? I'm Luke Matheson by the way. This is my twin sister Olivia, and this is Remy Beaumont, my girlfriend". Just then Miranda walked in the room and went to sit down near the window, watching Hanna uncomfortably.

-" I should probably finish telling you what's been going on here." Caleb encircled Hanna's with his own. "After the car accident I started having visions of Miranda, which got me to the point where I could always see her as a ghost, and after her funeral the guys could see her as well. So far it's only been the 4 of us that can see her. And I'm really trying not to freak out at the idea that you can see her too."

-"Wait what?" Three surprised voices were hears simultaneously in the room "Hold on a sec' you can see Miranda?" All three teenagers were shocked to hear this. They had all been expecting to find Caleb and Hanna in the middle of an argument regarding their break up and instead they were told someone else was capable of seeing the town's latest ghost besides the Pact's four.

-"Questions later, please. We then found out about the pact that the town had signed well over a century ago, that killed teens more than once since", Caleb felt Hanna's hand trembling in his so he pulled her closer to him in a small comforting gesture.

-"So why didn't you just leave this place? Why didn't you tell me anything when you came home weeks ago? I get that things are complicated but you should've told me. Why didn't you trust me about this stuff?" Hanna's voice was heavy because of unshed tears..

-"Telling you meant putting your life at risk. Luke and Liv's dad died because he had learned to much about this stuff I wasn't going to let you put your life at risk for me Hanna." Caleb mentally prepared himself for the long battle a head of him : the task of convincing his beautiful Hanna to leave Ravenswood with out him.

He was silenced by her stare at him, he knew just by looking at her that no matter what he would say she wouldn't be leaving Ravenswood anytime soon. So he quickly changed strategy, he simply asked his friends to leave him and Hanna alone so that they could talk.

Everyone agreed with Miranda mentioning she'd be spending the night at the twins place. No sooner that they were out the door thar caleb turned to hanna ready to argue with her only to find himself unwilling to start that conversation, so instead he turned to simpler conversation topics.

-"How are the girls and you doing? And Ashley? What did I miss because I left? And more importantly what stupid crazy thing did you do this time?" Caleb's question about things going on back home brought up some really unpleasant memories to Hanna's mind. She simply shook her head and sat back down on the bed. "I promise to tell you everything you want to know , on one condition that you do not let go of me". Caleb simply went to si beside her in the bed allowing her to cuddle up to him.

-"My mom was worried about our fight. She took me to this little greek place where I could throw plates into a wall to break them. It was like some sorts of therapy, she took me there because I kissed Travis." Caleb turned his head to her, anger and hurt raising in his eyes. "At that time I had thought that you had fallen in love with Miranda and that you'd moved on. That you had forgotten me." Caleb froze as he heard what she told him next "I was feeling completely miserable, as if no one was or would ever be interested in me.

-"Back then all I knew was that I had you and that you left me with out any reasons. I guess I needed to prove to myself that I was attractive to other guys and I used Travis for that. I know it's not ok and I'm not proud of what I did and I'm sorry about it. Forgive me?"

Caleb's mind suddenly fled to a moment a few weeks ago when he had briefly touched Miranda on her forehead after he had wanted to stay with her and die... Sort of. He guiltily wondered just what exactly Hanna would have done with her life if he had died back then instead of returning to her because of Miranda's words.

His mind was suddenly flooded with all the memories of everything that had happened to both him and Hanna ever since they had started softly cursed and turned his attention to Hanna. "Clearly I didn't tell you enough times that I love you and that to me you are perfect just the way you are." He slowly brushed Hanna's hair out of her eyes and leaned down to kiss her gently.

When he felt Hanna's hands going through his hair he slowly took her hands away and kept them away from him. "Han, I love you, and no matter what happens I will always do whatever I can to protect you from anyone who would want to hurt you." He slowly proceeded to kiss every inch of Hanna's skin that he could.

As Caleb's hands started trailing patterns on her skin followed by his mouth Hana found herself easily letting go of all the reasons for which they had been apart in the past few weeks. She raised up to remove her shirt, Caleb's shirt from herself, only to feel tiny bouts of shyness appear. Sure they had made love before, they had indulge themselves with each other before but not once had Caleb looked at her as if that was their most defining moment.

She slowly grabbed Caleb's shirt and helped him out of it reaching out to his belt, only to find Caleb's hands stopping her once more. "This is not about me, Hanna, this is about me showing you just how beautiful and sexy I see you whenever i look into your eyes," he resumed his kissing and caressing every single inch of her body.

Hanna felt herself gripped the sheets beneath her as her body suddenly started to feel to hot and her breath became more and more gasped. Caleb had quickly disposed of the rest of her clothes. She then surrendered to Caleb's touches completely, feeling herself at ease and whole for the first time in weeks.

Caleb let himself explore Hanna's body with the patience of the man for which time held still. He kept bringing her close to the edge with his hands, his lips and his voice until his voice was hoarse and she was on the verge of crying because of all the emotions. When he finally entered her Caleb felt like coming home, looking at her as she lied on her back letting him posses every inch of her body and soul he immediately felt an urge of possessiveness about her. Hanna watched him back with her eyes full of trust and understanding...

A while later as they laid naked on his bed she slowly disentangled herself from him, sighing after taking in the fact that they had yet a lot to take in with what was going on in their lives. She turned her head to watch Caleb sleep and she slowly rose to go look out the window, she noted that the man whom she presumed was Olivia's uncle was staring at her from the main house. Hanna felt unease about it but paid no more mind to it that she paid to Rosewood's gossipers going on behind her back. She slowly made her way back to the bed and Caleb's arms where she proceeded to fall into the first uninterrupted sleep in the few weeks.


	3. Chapter 3

Caleb woke up to an annoying continuous sound of a phone set on vibrating he reached out to silence his phone so that he could go back to sleep only to realize that it wasn't his phone ringing but Hanna, whose body was currently entangled with his. Caleb slowly picked up her phone and gently shook her after seeing it was her mom on the Id

-"Han, you it's your mom calling, you need to wake and get this."

Hanna just rolled on her back grabbing Caleb's pillow instead "You talk to her, I don't want to wake up just yet. I haven't gotten any rest since my last trip to Ravenswood."

Caleb watched her amused how she literary just feel back to sleep. He then gently sat back down on the back and embraced her as he answered the phone.

-"Ashley, hello it's Caleb. No Hanna's fine, she's asleep right now" Caleb gently removed one of Hanna's hair locks from her face and put it behind her ear. "No she's fine just tired, yeah.. We got back together after discussing what exactly is keeping me here in Ravenswood. I actually wanted o ask you to let her stay here with me tonight, well it's a long way back to Rosewood and I don't want her to drive at night. She's safe with me I promise."

After finishing his conversation with Hanna's mom, Caleb slowly got up from the bed and after checking his fridge he started preparing something to eat for both him and Hanna, whom he knew would be starving once she woke up. He only bothered putting on his boxers and a pair of pants back on knowing he probably wouldn't need them to much in the near future.

Just as he finished cooking Hanna slowly awoke to see him setting the table for two. In a similar thinking to his thoughts she put her underwear back on and his shirt and slowly made her way to Caleb. She wrapped her arms around his body ."You have no idea how much I missed being with you like this. It seems that between my life in Rosewood and everything going on with A, and your life here with it's fun parts we have a very elaborate meaning for the complicated part."

Caleb kissed the top of her head and looked straight into her eyes."So I take it were not gonna avoid the elephant in the room anymore, are we? Do I have any chance of convincing you to leave this town with me in it and not come back?"

-"Sure you do... Just as many chances as I had of convincing you to walk away of my life when your om's accident happened months ago, or the time you got shot, or how about when my mom got arrested, or..." Hanna was quickly silenced by Caleb's kiss to which she just grinned. "I will go back home Caleb but we're done with keeping secrets from each other" she told him in a playful yet serious tone. "I don't care what comes next, I'm not letting you walk away from my life for a dead girl or an alive one no matter what happens."

Caleb simply nodded to her understanding what she was trying to tell him "So were doing the long term thing, al right? However I want you to keep me update on what's going on back home with you , Han. Because once I finish solving the mistery around this town I'm coming home to you, just like I promised weeks ago..."

The couple slowly finished their meal and after cleaning the table they got dressed up to go out for a walk in the park. Hanna's hand slowly made it's way into Caleb's as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

Once they reached the park Caleb's phone started ringing. Sighing he led Hanna to stand near a covered gazebo and went to answer it. Upon answering he found himself talking with a very excited Remy who told him that she and Luke had apparently found the kid with "bloody eyes", a ghost that had apparently helped them once before to rescue Miranda from the little red coat girl, Maxie. Caleb's attention as however distracted by the fact that said Maxie was suddenly talking with Hanna. He quickly stopped his phone talk and went to Hanna.

He could clearly see that his girlfriend was upset over something, however he decided that getting her away from the small girl came first. Much to his annoyance upon his arrival Maxie just gave him a glance and walked away.

-"Caleb, I need to know something" Hanna was visibly upset and her voice shook of unshed tears. Caleb silently cursed the little girl for whatever it was she had told Hanna, it had obviously managed to bring his girlfriend to such a state. "That little girl that was here just now... She told me that a few weeks ago before our fight you had a fall that nearly killed you, and that the only reason why you're alive now is because Miranda told you to come back, is this true?" Hanna visibly became more upset as she spoke to him.

Caleb sighed and then sat down on the bench.

-"I might as well tell you the rest of the story. After we Miranda's death we discovered that she was literary trapped here on the Cemetery grounds. Turns out her uncle kept jars with hair locks from all the people that had died because of the pact. When she found out she got so upset her jar exploded releasing her instantaneously. However because of it her spirit was hijacked and she was made to believe that she was in Heaven with her parents. After doing some researching ourselves we managed to save Miranda... But I had a nasty fall which was almost fatal to me. My heart stopped beating and I was suddenly on the same place with Miranda. Being there felt as right as being here but she asked me to come back and I did. That was right before I came to Rosewood."

-"Did something else happen between the two of you while you were with her?" For all her amazing compassion and understanding Hanna was suddenly feeling really insecure about where that left her standing with Caleb. She however decide not to give it a second thought because she trusted him.

-"I touched her forehead that's all. I know you don't want to hear this but i feel protective of her in the same way I feel towards you and the girls, but I'm not in love with her and I'm not interested in her that way." Caleb silently prayed that Hanna would understand him and that she wouldn't walk away from him thinking he had cheated on her... Al though he had tried to end things with her using that strategy before.

Hanna sighed then shook her head "I believe you. Yo never lied to me except for when we met and I know you'd tell me the truth if you really were interested in her." They slowly made their way to her car when Caleb noticed Luke heading his way looking very agitated. As he reached them they soon found out that Dillon had apparently kidnapped Remy and that him and Olivia had no idea of how to find her. Hanna cursed herself for what seemed to be the thousandth time in the past couple of hours ,"How can I help you?", surprising herself more than it did to the two boys standing in front of her.

-"I think I might be ab le to track her through the surveillance camera's in town, but I need my computer". The all got into Hanna's car and returned to Caleb's place to find Olivia and Miranda worried sick because of their friend. No sooner that Caleb started working on the computer that Hanna decided to go for a walk through the cemetery. Miranda decided to follow her just to make sure nothing happened to her.

Hanna however stopped in front of Miranda's grave and started talking to her instead:

-"I knew you for such short time, but I really liked you. And had I know what you and Caleb would go through never in a million years would I have left you here. You didn't deserve this but I know for sure that Caleb won't rest until the curse it's broken and you're allowed to move on from here. Despite all this I am aware that you and him share a strong connection, but I won't let go of what I have with him for you or anyone else/ O love him that much."

Miranda softly smiled "You are just like he described you. And I quote him when I say: If Hanna finds out that I'm in trouble she'll be here faster that I can say help."Miranda then decided to check on how caleb's work was progressing. Hanna smiled in amusement but then she noticed that she wasn't alone near the cemetery anymore. A young man that she didn't know was walking nearby with the girl she knew as being Remy. She quickly went after the pair.

She made sure to open up her phone and call Caleb letting him know that they had entered a chapel near the north entrance of the cemetery. She quickly entered the chapel herself only to see the man tying Remy up.

Hanna quickly scanned around the chapel and the she found and abandoned plank near her so she grabbed it and after making sings to Remy to keep quiet she quickly kicked Dillon leaving him unconscious. She grabbed Remy helped her get back on her feet and then they both got out of there... No sooner they had started descending the chapel stairs that they saw Caleb, Luke and Olivia running to get there.

Caleb quickly grabbed her by the hands as Luke released Remy from where her hands were bound. "I thought I made clear to you that I don't want to get you in trouble." He softly admonished his girlfriend. He was soon silenced by her answer.

-"I know you did, just like I know that when Emily was in danger because of Nate you simply walked away so as not to get into trouble." Hanna then hugged him and kissed him. Laying her head on his shoulder.

Just as she was about to ask Remy whether everything was alright they all heard someone call out in agony. As they all turned to the entrance of the chapel they all saw Dillon burning, while the little girl was standing behind him smiling. "This is what await you all, Chosen Tributes for the Pact." The girl than vanished into thin air, just as Dillon fell near Olivia's legs.

As he was dieing he admitted to having been the one to kill Charles Matheson and then plant the knife into their house's garden because he knew too much about the pact. He died asking for Olivia's forgiveness just as the ambulance that Caleb had called arrived on the scene. Luke then went to hug his sister who looked as if her whole world had crumbled down upon her.

As they waited for the cops to show up and take their statements Hanna slowly lamented "You know I'm going to end up being all over the news tomorrow. First I'm involved in three Rosewood crimes, now this... Urghh mom is gonna kill me". Caleb softly chuckled and then hugged her. "You my Hanna Marin are one of a kind, but I wouldn't have it any other way".

It was silently agreed by the teens not to mention anything about the Pact while they talked to the police about Dillon's confession. Upon hearing them all say the same things related to Remy's kidnapping and Dillon's confession al charges against Rochelle Matheson were dropped much to her children's joy. Finally late at night they all left to their homes from the police station, while Hanna left with Caleb back to his. Though there were still a lot of unanswered questions left a silent agreement took place between Hanna and Caleb that they would work out trough it together into breaking the town's fatal curse.

As they reached his room Hanna went to take a bath, while Caleb cleaned up te room from his previous visits. As he poured himself a glass of juice he thanked god for the amazing human being lying in his bath tub, for she truly once again had shown him just how lucky he was to have her.

Miranda who had been silently watching through the window until then turned her head to him. "Now I understand why you wanted to protect her so badly. She's a one of a kind woman. I can really see that you guys love each other very much. Anyway I'm going to be staying in my room at my uncle's house from now on , during the nights. And Caleb? I think that your girl needs a hug", Miranda then silently vanished into thin air. It was only when she reached her mom's old room that she allowed herself to cry over her unreciprocated love.

Caleb's mind as Miranda made her exit went into a slight playful mode. He slowly undressed himself and entered the bathroom. As he watched Hanna's chest rise and fall while she was silently relaxing in the tub he slowly went and started massaging her shoulders.

-"Get in the tub with me there's plenty of room to share. On one condition though" Hanna's sultry voice uttered as she silently leaned down into his arms. "Hmm? And what's that?" Caleb asked as he leaned in to kiss her shoulder. "We get to share a towel as well." Caleb softly laughed as he entered the bath tub. "I must have been mad to think I'll ever be able to live with out you". He then added in a serious voice. "I love you Hanna Marin." As she turned around her baby blue eyes that always captivated his heart Hanna slowly leaned down to kiss him "Show me how much. Because I know that I' love you so much it hurts to not touch you right now..."

Caleb then rose from the bath tub leaving her perplexed for a while until she saw that he was offering her to use one of is towels. As Hanna walked into his arms Caleb grabbed her and took her back to his bed. "Well we just can't have you going through withdrawal symptoms, can we?" He kissed a laughing Hanna until nothing could be heard in the silent room except for the soft whispers of the two reunited lovers.


End file.
